


Sleepless Nights

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Pete, Andy and Joe take care of Holland when he wakes up in the night, giving Patrick time to catch up on some much needed sleep.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started putting summaries up for these haha.

Pete refused to wake Patrick up. He outright refused too, and the other two agreed. Patrick had needed a break. So, when Holland woke up in the middle of the night, and Patrick started to get up to grab the child, Pete pushed him down and talked him back to sleep. Patrick had spent many sleepless nights with the baby, so it was only fair that his husbands have their share of sleepless nights.

Pete tugged Andy and Joe to Hollands room, careful not to wake Patrick. They all trudged quietly to the baby's room. Pete rubbed his tired eyes as he was the first to make it to the room. He flipped on the light, groaning at the brightness. He quickly flipped it off and just stuck with the night light on the wall.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" Pete asked in a sleepy, groggy voice. Holland kept crying, nearly screaming. Andy and Joe stood next to Pete as he peered over the side of the crib. He sighed and reached into the crib, pulling the baby up and out. He held Holland close to his chest and rocked him for a bit.

"Do you think that's all we need to do?" Andy asked, causing Pete to shrug. Holland's cries started to slow down and after a while, stopped completely. Pete sighed and began to place the boy back in his crib, until his cries started back up again. The three men groaned.

"Maybe we need to change his diaper?" Joe asked sleepily. They all walked to the changing table and set about changing the boy. Pete was really happy he paid attention to Patrick when he changed Holland, or else they would all be screwed.

The boy was, in fact, in need of a diaper change. Badly. Pete dry heaved a bit at the smell of the small baby's diaper.

"How does Patrick do it?" Joe asked, his nose in his shirt. Pete shrugged and set about trying to change the squirming baby.

"We need to thank him for doing this all the time. But in a different way than usual." Andy said, causing Pete and Joe to nod.

"Breakfast in bed? Cuddles? An entire day watching whatever he wanted to watch?" Joe asked.

"All of those things sound good." Pete said, whooping quietly in triumph as he successfully changed his son. "Did it." Holland was still crying. They all sighed.

"Is he hungry?" Joe asked his husbands. Pete sighed, and Andy left the room to make Holland's bottle.  Pete just picked up the boy and rocked him, holding him close once again. Andy was back in record time with a bottle for the baby.

"You wanna feed him?" Pete asked Andy. Andy nodded and took the baby from Pete. He sat in the rocking chair in the room and Pete and Joe sat on the floor against the crib. "We don't give Patrick enough credit for being a 'housewife'."

"No we do not." Joe agreed. Andy rocked in the chair whilst he fed Holland. "We really need to do something special for him."

"Yeah we do." The sentences were getting repetitive, but the men were tired, they weren't to be blamed. Once Holland finished the bottle, Andy burped him and rocked him some more.

Holland finally quieted down enough for him to be placed in his crib. The men 'awed' at the sleeping boy and quietly creeped out of his room and back to theirs. The three of them climbed back into bed, trying not to disturb Patrick.

Patrick stirred and mumbled out a tired question.

"What're ya doin?" His eyes remained closed and Pete sighed and placed a kiss on Patrick's head.

"Don't worry about it love. Just sleep." Patrick hummed and snuggled closer to his husbands.


End file.
